Zala
'Appearance' Height: '''Half a head shorter than your average mobian '''Build: '''Chubby '''Main color: '''Orange '''Markings: '''Purple-ish pink splotches on her ear tips, hands, feet and quils. Pink tail tip, circles on her knees, chest and streaks on her cheeks '''Skin color: '''White muzzle, arms, inner ears and stomach and toes '''Eye style and color: '''Triangular shaped, purple eyes with a pink rim and small pupils '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Has two quils on the side of her head and two smaller ones in her face '''Other noticeable features: *'Glow -' The pink markings she has tend to give off a soft glow in the dark Overall clothing style: Wears a simple drape in a blue tone fading to a black. Wears a belt over it. Underneath the drapes she wears a short summer white dress with pink accents. Wears a black choker with matching armbands. Wears two blue bracelets. Wears white boots with blue decorations 'Personality' Likes *Childeren *Her job *Romance novels *People listening to her Dislikes *The aggresive wrathfull *Electricity *Most technology of out present day Fav drink: Espresso Fav food: Panini Personality: *Motherly *Over protective *Demanding *Dominant streak *Manipulative *Control freak *Acts on instinct 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *A lot stronger and smarter than she lets on *Has experience Weaknesses: *Already quite old, even for a demon *Slowed reaction time *Typical demon weaknesses Abilities: *'Mind control' - Is able to mind control people to a certain degree. The lower their will, the easier she can control them *'Telekinesis' - Able to lift objects and move them with her mind. This includes hurling objects at opponents *'Radiance of Control' - A psychic arua that takes control of whomever falls in it's radiance. Not that effective on most but dwellers of the Styx and lower ranked demons in the Styx can't fight it 'History' *Born to a family life of gaurdians of the Styx *Was the first born and thus it was set that she would follow in her parents' footsteps *Started getting prepped quite early on *Spends most of her early 100 years in training to be a next gaurdian and high ranked demon *Has her share of friends throughout those years *Become an undergaurdian to her parents at the age of 160 *Felt insanely bad for all the wrathfull that were there purely because them commit suicide *Snuck off a lot to keep company to those, trying to give them hope again *Starts reffering to them as 'her tadpoles' *At 200 is told she is to be arranged married to a son of another gaurdian family *Meets Xavier *Doesn't gets along with him at all but knows she has little choice in the matter *Ends up marrying him at 210 years *Fights a lot with him over the next years but all the bickering and clashing causing a more hate/love bond to form *Parents pass on and she becomes the next full gaurdian in their family tree *Hate/love turns into actual love by 270 *Has her first child, Pavor, at 275 *Absolutely adored him and spoiled him alot as he was her first child *Started to slowly and subtely prep him to follow in her footsteps *He catches on during his rebelious phase and runs away from home *Rather broken from that, fearing she failed as mother and to pass her role on *Spends a lot of time with Xavier care and support *Has Elenor at the gae of 350 *Almost scared to spoil her as much as she did spoil Pavor, fearing she would turn out the same way *For most of her childhood didn't *Started asking questions about being the next gaurdian *Told that she couldn't be come it *Elenor throws and temper tantrum and keeps trying *Keeps getting denied *Elenor runs away from hell in her blind anger *Is hit rather hard by that loss *Hopes that third time is a charm if it comes to childeren *Has Joshua at 400 *Turns out that she is correct as Joshua is the perfect child to her, able to spoil him silly with effection and care *Spends a lot of time with him, seeing him mature and age *He requests a leave at his adult age *Grants him that under condition that he at least keeps in contact with her *He agrees and sets off on his journey *Very happy with life for the comming 100 years *Xavier passes away of old age at 550 *Devistated by his loss *Reminded of her own age thanks to it as well *Realizes her own time is also ticking closer and closer and she has yet to secure Pavor in his future role *Spends the next 25 years trying to find him *Meets a summoner who strikes a deal with her, he is allowed to summon her at the cost that he tracks down her son on the upperlands *The summoner succesfully does this and brings them back into contact *Finds out about her son's life and rather dissapointed in him *Tries to talk him into comming back with her as he is litterally the only one who can take her position *Tries everything from trying to 'buy' him back with gifts to guilt tripping him *Forced to just wait and see if it is effective *Pavor comes to her in panic about Gueton *Accepts to help him if he at least trains under her *He agrees and seals that deal 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Radiance of Control of an ability that is passed on to only the first born and is quite essantial as gaurdian of the Styx *Was not meant to become an actual active used character, oopse *By far her demon design has to be my favourite to draw * Category:Minor Characters Category:Hedgehog Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Alive